Mi Dulce Castigo
by solgenrex
Summary: Un cortito pensamiento de Rex sobre Laumy.


**Mi Dulce Castigo**

Rex, desde que la conoció, esa chica que permanece a su lado se ha convertido en algo indispensable para él. Para entender mejor lo que le pasa, será más conveniente leer lo que sus propias palabras expresan.

**Tu Nombre**

Su nombre es como un torrente de emociones encontradas, es todo al mismo tiempo…más bien, su nombre me sabe a jazmín. Sí, porque es así como la deleito cada vez que la tengo cerca, cada vez que la miro, cada vez que la acaricio y cada vez que la beso su exquisita fragancia a jazmín hace estremecerme completamente, me envuelve y somete a entrar súbitamente a un infinito paraíso. Es un dulce elixir como el de los mismos Dioses. A veces me hace pensar si ella es real, si es de este mundo…me da miedo despertar y llevarme la desilusión de no encontrarla algún día entre mis brazos, de que yo no la haga feliz por mis constantes idioteces, es como una rara inseguridad sin razón. Soy un poco perseguido y a veces me da terror llegar a pensar en la posibilidad de que a el Arma de Providencia le quiten su novia.

Las pocas veces que nos hemos quedado dormidos en algún sector de Providencia me ha dado la impresión de no sentirla junto a mi, de no sentir su calor cuando los días son fríos y húmedos, ese frío mortal que por momentos se siente en la base, de no sentir como sus labios rozan mi cuello cuando acomoda su cabeza sobre mi hombro y da paso a depositar cariñosos e inconscientes besos en esa sección en mi, de no sentir como sus largos, sedosos y gruesos cabellos caen sobre mis manos y juego con ellos en mi subconsciente, de no poder disfrutarla a mi parecer hasta que me sangren los dedos o los labios. Pero no, ella sería incapaz de dejarme, nunca podría hacerme algo de ese tipo, la conozco bien. Yo soy el mísero inseguro que teme por su ausencia, yo soy el que debe a aprender a volarla a cada segundo y yo soy el que debe dejar de lado esa estúpida idea.

Su nombre…es ese el que me da vueltas todo el tiempo en la cabeza. Ha quedado permanentemente tatuado en mi cerebro. Impregnado e imposible de remover aunque me presenten las 10 chicas más bellas del mundo. Mi hermosa EVO…es única y jamás la cambiaría.

**Mi sangre, Mi droga y Rubí**

Ella es mi sangre, si bien no corre literalmente por mis venas, es mi vitalidad cuando más la necesito, cuando me siento débil, o cuando me pongo triste por momentos, ella esta siempre esta ahí para mi, a mi lado animándome con su infinita dulzura y sabiduría. Aun me pregunto como hare para devolverle todo el amor que ella me entrega todos los días? El cual, creo que es un precio inalcanzable de pagar. Es mi droga porque ya forma parte de mi. Soy adicto a sus besos, besos que saben a cerezas silvestres recién extraídas de las profundidades del bosque, adicto a sus caricias, a las intensas y a las que transmiten pura ternura, adicto a sus multifacéticos ojos, miradas…que a veces me hacen sentir nervioso cuando me mira fijo con sus orbes chocolates. Un estado que en pocas dilaciones sentí en mi vida. Hace transpirar hasta el lugar más vulnerable de mi cuerpo. Es ella sola quien me provoca esa sensación tan exquisita. Un laberinto del cual nunca deseo salir, me tiene engatusado con su manera de ser, casta y juvenil. Me tiene preso en cuerpo, mente y alma. Me vuelve loco. Soy adicto a su cuerpo, ese que me encanta tocar cuando la tengo pegada a mi torso, admiró el fabuloso contacto con su cadera semi desnuda. Es algo sin igual, adoro la electricidad que me produce el roce de mis dedos despojados de mis guantes de protección…se deleitan con su suave y particular tono de piel. Y es mi rubí porque es mi más preciado tesoro que cuido celosamente, porque es la piedra más hermosa y la más costosa del mundo. Y por la que no cambiaría ni por un millón de dólares, ni en un millón de años.

**Mi Dulce Castigo**

Han pasado varias chicas por mis ojos pero desde que la vi supe que de ahora en adelante ella se convertiría en mi dulce castigo por el que estoy atado el resto de mi vida por mi propia elección y así lo tendré presente. Y si alguna vez lo llegara a olvidar, que me fusilen a quemarropa. Me ha deslumbrado por su sobriedad al expresarse con tanta verborragia con la compañía de su impactante belleza. La simpleza con la que actúa cuando en las misiones aparece algo de dinero de por medio. No es una loca desesperada por la riqueza. Su mente anti-material me hace interpretar que no todo en el mundo se basa en el dinero. Cuan bien le haría a este planeta tener personas como ella, pura y sencilla. Ella es la que me ayuda a entender que no estoy solo en este planeta, la que me anima cuando me derrumbo, la que me ayuda a comprender mejor esta vida, la que me hace saber que no siempre tengo la razón, la que me hace apreciar que no todo gira alrededor de mi sino que ahora todo gira alrededor de ella, la que me da vigor cuando me sonríe con su mirada y su hermosa y fina sonrisa, la que me ama por quien realmente soy. Y por qué no? Llegar a pensar en que se convertiría en mi futura mujer y madre de mis hijos. Tal vez pensaran que soy un egoísta por no querer compartirla con nadie más y si…quizás tengan razón, pero entiendan que si no la tengo cerca de mí me muero. Mi control solo esta basado en ella, no puedo tenerla lejos porque me desespero y si desespero soy capaz de perder el control absoluto de mi cuerpo. Soy capaz de matar por esa muchacha que para mi fue bajada del cielo y como si Dios la hubiera creado para mi. Ella y solamente ella, es la que tiene nombre para mi eterno y dulce castigo. Laumy Parker.


End file.
